


【锤基】两个家

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 【时间线：复联四之后，ooc有】【霜铁闺蜜组了解下？】【绿寡，幻红提及，多人物】





	【锤基】两个家

Tony迷迷糊糊被什么东西踹了一脚，条件反射地睁开眼睛。

黑漆漆的一片，睁眼和闭眼都没有区别。

嘿，不是说英雄都是去天堂的吗？这里看上去像地狱啊！

身上战甲的感觉也是临死前那套，不会这么倒霉吧？拯救了宇宙还要堕入地狱？

“Hi，蝼蚁。”

黑暗中亮起一抹金绿色的光，响起不算陌生的声音，浮现熟悉的面容。

“Hi，小鹿斑比。”

Oh God！

什么仇什么怨，都死了还能看到这个纽约战犯？

“我以为只有我这种人到死都只能陷入黑暗，没想到，你也好不到哪里去。”Loki点亮了这一片区域让Tony看清周边情况。

除了脚下的土地，这里什么都没有。

死都死了，那些前尘往事他也不想再提。Tony再次躺平，深深地叹了口气。

叹气和埋怨不是他的作风，可他现在真的好想跟什么人说一下他的心里话。

“Thor还好吗？”Loki坐到Tony旁边。

“不太好，受的打击太大了，浑浑噩噩过了五年，现在也不知道怎么样了。”Tony回答着Loki。

他不知道这里还有没有其他人，反正目前来说，这个曾经的战犯是唯一能和他说话的。

比起Thanos，Loki也没有那么讨人厌，没有比较就没有伤害。

“你愿意的话，或许可以跟我讲讲这些年的事情？”在这里没有时间观念，如果不是Tony说，他都不知道已经过了五年。

毕竟，那天的所有场景都历历在目啊……那些鲜血，哀嚎，悲伤，疼痛。

Tony把他们如何失败又如何胜利一一说了出来，他没精力分析Loki的每一个微表情。

那掺杂了很多东西，有后悔，有心疼，有尊敬，有太多东西了。

“话说回来，这里是不是只有我们俩？”

“暂时？可能以后还有其他人。”

“这感觉真奇怪，我从未想过有一天和一个大反派友好相处。”

“我临死前是阿斯加德的救世主你明白吗？”Loki又推了Tony一把，“说不定因为我们都是救世主才会死了还能遇上。”

“我可看不出你现在像救世主的样子。”Tony扯了扯Loki的衣角，“破破烂烂的，血混着泥土脏兮兮的，你不是会魔法吗？怎么不给自己换套衣服？”

Loki撇撇嘴，他当然知道他这一身衣服糟糕透了，可是他怎么都换不下来这套衣服，最多就只能让它没有奇怪的味道。

“你以为你能好到哪去？”都是脏兮兮的，谁也别嫌弃谁。

在此之后的两个小时，一名不愿意透露姓名的富豪与一名强烈建议打马赛克的王子拌起了嘴。

“你能用魔法造房子吗？”

“不能。”

“我还以为魔法很厉害，结果也一般般。”

“蝼蚁，我劝你收回刚刚那句话。”

Loki确实不会造房子，可是，他会用幻术做假房子啊，以假乱真那种。

他们不会饿，不会冷不会热，能触碰到这里的一切，也仅此而已。

Tony觉得，这里只有他们两个很奇怪，或许，他们还没死透？或许他们可以想办法从这里出去？

Tony想到的Loki怎么可能想不到呢？

他试了无数次想从这里离开，他用尽所知的魔法联系外界。

死透了，只是没去英灵殿也没去冥界。

Odin骗人，说好了有神格都能进入英灵殿，虽然他的神格不是主神，好歹也是真真实实的神啊。

他还想跟Frigga道歉……

这间幻术制作的房子里应有尽有，Tony要求的，他说，生活需要仪式感。

Loki对这句话同意的不能再同意了。

刚来的时候，Tony和Loki经常吵起来，吵着吵着，环境所迫，两人的关系逐渐友好。

然后他们在吵架中，会和谐的聊天，玩一些小游戏，说一些冷笑话。

这感觉让Tony觉得回到了被困在太空的大半个月。

“我想知道，那次为什么你不受控制。”Loki斜坐在沙发的一端，Tony坐在另一端。

“因为你碰到了我的反应堆。”Tony点了点胸口。

Loki挪到Tony面前，用手指敲了敲反应堆，清脆的响声随着他的动作而响起。

“它镶进你的身体里了？”Loki收回手，好奇的看着那团反应堆。

“以前那个是，就在这个位置。”Tony指了指胸口，“因为一次意外，我的身体里有很多碎片，只能靠反应堆让碎片不进入心脏，后来都取出来了。”

“人类就是脆弱。”Loki也指了指胸口，“我这里曾经被十几厘米宽的利刃刺穿，虽然那只是我的分身，不过我能感觉到痛。Thor以为我要死了，抱着我又哭又嚎，你是不知道他那样子有多滑稽，他……”

Loki忽然停下，提起这个名字，他的心脏就好像被黑暗精灵扎了十次八次那么痛。

他再也见不到他了。

“我有很你说过，我有个女儿吗？”

“嗯？”

“看来我是没跟你说。”Tony见Loki一脸懵的样子就知道自己忘记跟他炫女儿了。

“她叫Morgan，是在第一次战争前有的，那天我和Pepper在公园逛的时候我还和她说，我做了个梦，梦见我们有孩子了。”Tony的思绪飘回五年前，一切都感觉像走马灯一样，来不及停留多看一眼。

“Morgan是我决定抛下一切决定好好做一个丈夫，父亲，而非英雄的开始。我曾经放弃过，后来还是忍不住，Pepper还和我闹过分手。说真的，我很煎熬，也很快乐，我不敢随意去改变什么，因为Morgan，我又想改变点什么，因为Peter，他是个好孩子。”

“Peter又是谁？”

“一个高中生，被蜘蛛咬了获得变异能力的少年。”

“你继续。”

“说真的，和你说话比和Banner好多了，他会睡着，根本不理我。”Tony想起和Banner诉说的时候，他竟然睡着了，真的是没法忍。

“你说吧，我听着呢。”Loki向来都是个很好的听众，因为过去那些年，Thor经常和他发牢骚。

“Morgan的出生，第一次走路，第一次说话，第一次叫我Dad，第一次学会写字，很多很多第一次，我都在她身边。她是个乖巧听话又可爱的孩子，我很幸运，能做她的父亲。”

“最后的那次战争，我不想参与，我害怕会失去我的家庭。可是Peter跟着我去泰坦却没跟着我回来……他是被响指选中的人，我无能为力，但那依然是我的责任。”

“还好最后Morgan也还在，Peter也回来了，有Pepper和Happy在，我也没什么好担心的。”

“如果你不流泪，说不定我会相信你的话。”

某种意义上，他们都是同病相怜，抱有遗憾却不后悔的那类人。

“不不不，你别误会我，我是想到过十几二十年，Morgan可能就结婚了，我很难受。”

这是困扰多数女儿奴父亲的难题，至今无解……

“你也说说你的事情吧，当解闷。”

“我才不要。”

“又不是逼你说不可告人的秘密。”

“我杀了我生父，间接害死我的养母，把养父扔到养老院，我爱Thor。”

“……”这信息量太大，他忽然缓不过来了。

Tony呆滞了五分钟，短短四段话，他消化了五分钟。

“你还做了什么坏事？要不是现在你我都死了，我会用掌心炮轰你的。”

“你应该问我做过什么好事。”Loki冲Tony眨了眨眼睛。

“……”Tony一脸生无可恋。

“不逗你了。”Loki拍了拍Tony的反应堆，解释道，“我生父要杀我养父，我是被领养的，对生父没什么感情，加之我讨厌他，就杀了他。”

“我很爱我的母亲，为黑暗精灵指路是我做过最后悔的事情。”Loki用幻术把刻着他们一家人的壁画幻化出来，“你不是说，你们回到过去拿宝石吗？你知道以太，就是现实宝石，有一段时间在阿斯加德吧。”

“是的，还是Thor和Rocket一起去拿的。”

“黑暗精灵为了以太而来，以太选择的宿主是Thor的前女友，Thor把那女人带回阿斯加德。”Loki眼里有怨恨和后悔，Tony不知道他在恨什么。

“至于我养父，我把他扔到养老院，他摆脱我的魔法后自我放逐，总而言之，他没怪我，我也不记恨他了。”

“你这么一解释，我发现你没有坏透底，也没有那么善良。”

“I'm God of mischief。”

“……”

气氛冷了下来，安静到呼吸声都那么明显。

在没有时间概念的空间里，他们什么感觉都没有，不会困，不会饿，不会痛。

他们的身体机构好像停留在最后一刻，保持着最后一刻的状态。

“我以为死了之后就没有意识了。”Tony叹气。

“睡吧，说不定睡醒了又有其他人来了。”

“听说，你看过未来。”

“嗯。”

“但你只看到胜利，没看过胜利之后的事情吧？”

“嗯。”

葬礼仪式结束后，Thor拿着瓶啤酒不大正经的靠着Stephen。

“那我弟弟Loki呢？他还活着吗？”

“你心里很清楚，问我做什么？”Stephen画了个圈圈，“圣殿需要我，有空再联系。”

Thor看着Stephen离去后严肃地转头看着穿着黑衣的战友们与湖中的花圈。

他真傻……

明明知道答案了为什么要还问？

不走到尽头根本不知道什么是最坏的结果。比如他以为五年前已经是尽头了……

Loki……别人能回来，你也可以的。

我就说我要打那个响指。

要是打响指的是我，我能把你带回来的。

等我，我一定会把你带回来的。

“Captain！宝石不见了！”

“其实我们能在这里创造一个世界。”

“……”Tony翻了个白眼，他想撬开Loki的脑袋看看里面装的是什么。

“别用这种眼神看我。”Loki抬头望天，这是他刚做出来的幻象，“我有魔法。”

“多出来的都是分身，说到底也还是我们两个。”Tony看着周围的幻象，这是Loki变出来的，几十个他们在吵吵闹闹。

“我感觉……我们并没有死透，不然这里怎么可能只有我们。”Tony这话说了不止一次，Loki除了无奈还是无奈。

可能吧，可能他还没死透，有人会想办法救他。

可是没有人会救他的。

“Thor，现在的一切得来不易，你不要冲动。”

“Thor……这是最好的结局了。”

“我们得尽快把宝石送回去。”

“我们再也经不起重来的打击了，你明白的。”

“别让一切白费，好吗？”

“收到请回复……”

“Thor, please come back……”

……

……

“Please……”

……

……

复仇者们在临时搭建起的基地里急成一团，就在他们准备把宝石送回原来的时空时，发现宝石不见了，破烂的手套也不见了，经监控记录，是Thor拿走的。

没有人知道他要拿宝石做什么，他临走前只带走了一个通讯器，Carol试着追踪，Thor总会先离开一步。

要是想彻底离开，为什么要带走通讯器？

真是令人难以捉摸。

已经14天了，可能这十四天在宝石原本的时空只是几分钟，那也不行。

宝石缺少的每一秒都可能会出现变故。

Stephen也常常来基地看情况如何，他隐隐觉得，Thor这一去和Loki离不开关系。

“这一次他在离我们不远的地方，和我们在同一条轨道。”Banner把投影放大，指着一小块地方。

“Carol现在在哪？”Steve问。

“有个星球出了点事，她去帮忙了，一时半会回不来。”Rhodes答。

“Stephen？”

“我可以试试。”

我穿着刻着你尖角头盔的铠甲，披着最配你的红披风。

那个带翅膀的头盔，能逗笑你的头盔我弄丢了，很抱歉。

原谅我现在才找你，我希望把你带回来并不会改变现状，不然，我无法面对好不容易挽回的一切。

Odin在上，诸神保佑……

巨大的能量以Thor为中心向四处爆发，当复仇者们搭着飞船通过Stephen的传送圈来到时被这股能量冲击了一会儿。

晚了，一切都晚了。

“应该让他打那个响指的，他终归是神……”Rhodes透过玻璃窗看着Thor承受了六颗宝石的能量好像还像没事人一样，“……当我没说过。”

他说完这句话，Thor就像断线的风筝，随着宇宙的气流飘来飘去。

“我觉得情况应该不算坏？我没有变灰，基地那边也没传来Thanos复活的消息。”Scott在自己身体各处拍了拍。

“先把他救回来。”

主神的生命力到底有多顽强？主神的能力究竟有多强大？

他能独自承受力量宝石的物理攻击，无防护的漂流太空，拉动尼达维熔炉承受一整颗中子星的能量。

能在太空没有任何安全措施的情况下承受六颗宝石的能量。

神会疼吗？

当然。

五脏六腑如撕裂般疼痛，除了左侧第二根肋骨附近那块比拳头大点的地方……

他能感觉到，小骗子要回来了。

复仇者们来到Thor身边想把他带回机舱里，只是刚靠近他，他们后方便出现一股漩涡。

Thor把快碎掉的手套塞到Steve怀里，抓着风暴战斧飞近漩涡，满心欢喜地期待这里面会走出个戴着尖尖角的人。

Loki睡得正香呢，猛的间身体像被拆了好几块再重新组装一样，还没反应过来发生了什么，就被吸入了类似黑洞的漩涡之中，然后被熟悉的力度包裹着。

没有尖尖角，没有绿披风，只有破旧的，沾满污渍血迹的软甲。

“That's impossible……”Loki的手从Thor的手臂一路摸到后背，最后抚上了兄长的脸，他这是在做梦吗？一定是……

“Brother, is that you?”这梦也太真实了，是有温度的。

Thor有一肚子的话想对Loki说，奈何此刻他只想紧紧抱住他，只有紧紧抱住他，才能真实的感觉到他回来了。

“Yes, it's me。”

“Are you crying?”Loki感到手里湿湿的，他想推开Thor看看他的脸，却被抱的更紧了。

“Yes, I'm crying。”他不仅想哭，他还想哭出声来，他清楚地记得每次他只要哭出声，Loki都会安慰他，即使事后他会被捅一刀。

“我好想你。Loki……你这次不要再走了好不好，也不要再做危险的事情好不好，跟我回家好不好？”

“我可以拒绝吗？”

Loki明显感觉到，Thor身体僵了。

“如果你说的家是太空的话。”Loki拍了拍Thor的脊背，“我没办法在太空呼吸太久。”

这一切都是那么不可思议，有些参与了纽约之战的人依旧记得这个不可一世企图侵略地球的神域Loki。

因为他，复仇者第一次集结，成为一个联盟。

如果说只是一些人记得Loki，那么Tony Stark则是被所有人都知道。

无论是他的英雄身份还是资本家身份。

他们都有一个共同点，都是因为那个人才死亡的。

Thor希望在不改变现实的情况下让被Thanos害死的人重新回归世界。

照目前来看，只有Tony和Loki回来了。

可能是因为Tony打完了响指后他可以不用死，因为结局早就改变了。

至于Loki……大概是神的执念发挥了作用吧，也可能是宝石可怜这位主神，于是把他的心脏还给了他。

“我也做不到……我很抱歉。”Thor以五年前同样的姿势坐在地上，与那时不同的是，他身旁坐着另一个人。

Clinton把目光停在那颗橙色的宝石上，Banner则是透过玻璃橱窗看这那双黑色的芭蕾舞鞋。

不算宽敞的房间里，气氛凝重到可以和Tony的葬礼做比较。

“我们可以再试一次，偷偷的，利用宝石的功能。”Tony抱着Morgan咬着甜甜圈走进屋子里，“比如用绿色那块将时间固定在一片区域扭转。”

“然后把宝石送回去，将还活着的Nat带回来？”Clinton回过头直视Tony，“万一发生意外，改变了现状，Nat即使回来了，她也不会安心。”

“我们已经赢得了唯一一次胜利，就代表我们之后稍微改变一点事情也不会影响我们的胜利。”Tony把Morgan放下来，拉着她小小的手，“就像我一样。”

“而且，我更舍不得破坏现状。”

Morgan环视一周，发现了她没见过的人，Loki感受到火辣辣的好奇目光后把眼睛从Thor身上移到Morgan身上。

他冲Morgan眨了眨眼，Morgan回个他一个甜甜的笑容。

Tony没有瞎说，他女儿真的很可爱。

外面下起了大雨，雨滴随风打在玻璃窗上，滴滴答答的声音伴随着一两次的雷声。

“Nat说，她喜欢下雨天。”Banner走到窗前，伸手贴近玻璃，轻轻地叹了口气。

Clinton想起那两次，也是下着雨，第一次是他把Natasha救了出来，第二次是Natasha给了他希望。

“就这样做吧，我们不能把她一个人留在陌生的地方。”Steve与Tony对视一眼，这一眼包含着这些年来累积的信任和感情。

“让Thor和Steve去。”久不发言的Loki冷不丁说了那么一句，众人不明白他为什么要指明谁去，而且这件事情跟他一点关系都没有！

Clinton刚想反驳他些什么，Tony一口就答应了，完全不顾当事人的情况。

Thor和Steve换了衣服搭乘着时空机器走了。

明明不过几秒钟的时间，Loki的冷汗直冒，身体也控制不住的颤动。

七秒后，当他们回来时，Loki顾不得其他人的存在上前抱住了Thor。

事实上，所有目光被Natasha夺去了。

“We won。”Clinton喜极而泣，他像个木头人一样站在原地，直至Natasha抱住他。

她拥抱了在场每一个人，除了那对兄弟外。

“和你拥抱变成了很有难度的挑战。”

“这样更有安全感。”Banner笑着回答她。

Thor和Loki回了新阿斯加德，金发神邸没错过黑发神邸眼里的嫌弃。

“我会努力找到另外适合我们居住的星球，不会委屈你的。”

“算你有点自知之明。”

不到最后永远不知道什么是绝望，当Loki进到Thor的房间时，他整个人，不对，整个神都不好了。

“你永远不能让我开心超过十个小时。”

他越来越好奇他不在的时候Thor到底是怎么糟蹋自己的，这个哪里算一个家……这分明……就是个垃圾堆啊！

Thor意识到自己很快就要被捅了，天，那天偷了宝石后他就跑去恢复身材和意志力了，为的就是能有足够的精神和力量抵抗宝石的能量，就这情况，他哪里会记得打扫卫生？

“要不我们去酒店？酒店是地球人的临时落脚处，我也没去过，不太了解。要么就去Stark大厦？Tony应该不会介意的……或者复仇者基地也行，不过现在基地还在重建，房间应该蛮挤的。”

“我怎么会有你这样的哥哥？”Loki略带鄙视的把这句话还给Thor。

某金毛有苦说不出，他太难了。

“去酒店，刷Tony的卡。”Loki从兜里拿出一张卡，Thor惊呆了，连忙问Loki这是哪来的。

“Tony给我的，想不到吧，我的生存能力可比你强多了。”

“可你是什么时候和他那么好的？”好到随便刷卡的地步。

“怎么，我和你的朋友成为朋友，嫉妒了？”

“当然不是，我开心极了。”

“我们按照计划，把悬崖某个地方的时间调回十几天前，在Natasha快接触到地面的时候把她带走了，说来也奇怪，就在那个时候，我们手上的宝石消失了，大概是我们用宝石把Nat换回来了。”

“之后我们就去还宝石，Steve抽空去跳了一支舞，我也抽了点时间劝那里的我，让他对你好点，他应该会听吧，毕竟有些糗事只有我自己知道，这应该能成为他相信我的证据。”

Loki心里偷笑，Thor所谓那些糗事，无非是小时候被各种各样的“鬼”吓到哭，或者是尿床之类的。

其实那些“鬼”是他做的，至于尿床……其实是他倒的水。

傻哥哥。

他们在去酒店的路上，Thor在一旁绘声绘色描述着今天和两次大战时的场景，Loki就这样听着，把Tony所讲的和Thor所讲的结合，也差不多就是完整战争了。

他想，他哥从天而降的样子一定特帅气特威武，可惜他没看到。

酒店嘛，就要做一些成年人的事情。

任何话语都抵不过灵魂的交融，身体的结合，多少的思念与爱化作一个个难舍难分的吻，多少谎言，误会，诡计都可以因为一个真挚的，充满爱意的吻而消散。

可能那只是一时之间的，却也是刻骨铭心的。

他们第一次，是在那艘飞船，拥抱之后，那时他们以为能暂时过一段好日子。

不曾想，那是一千多年来，最难熬的五年。

于在人间颓废的Thor而言，于独自在黑暗中的Loki而言。

太难熬，太残忍，太不甘。

在经过各方协助和他们自身的寻找中，找到了一个废弃的星球，因Thor的响指导致周边的能量汇集与一处，行星之间的碰撞导致这股能量赋予了这颗星球无限的能源。

Thor与Loki携手把这颗不在九界内却离Yggdrasill星轨很近的星球推到原本阿斯加德的位置。

人民所在的地方便是阿斯加德，可是阿萨神族是不能够屈于人下的。

前些年Odin还在的时候，Thor征战九界留下了很好的名声，重新铸造阿斯加德，华纳神族与精灵族表示会帮助他们。

或许在新王储降生之前，这颗废弃的星球会成为第二个阿斯加德。

他们会有王储吗？

那就要看他们的努力了。

第一年，在地球暂住的阿斯加德人来到了那颗被Thor和Loki折腾地勉强能住的星球。

第二年，Loki获得火神神格，成为十二主神之一。

第三年，新星球已经有了当年阿斯加德的模型，同年，神王大婚。

第四年，Thor获得铁手套Iarngreiper和金腰带Megingjord。

第五年，在王的带领下，人民们的努力下，外界协助下，阿斯加德铸造完毕。

“怎么还不换衣服？我们快要迟到了。”Thor穿戴整齐，打扮的正正经经的，而Loki穿着松松垮垮的睡衣抱着厚厚一本书坐在吊椅上。

只见Loki把书合上，张开双手，随着动作他的衣领更加松散，前一晚的痕迹还镶在冷白皮的肌理上。

Thor识趣地上前拥住Loki。

“Bro~”他像只猫一样的撒娇，软软的语气，温热的呼吸，嘴唇不经意触碰到耳垂。

谁能拒绝这样的Loki？反正Thor不能。

当一件件衣服从Thor身上掉落，Loki一把推开准备进行下一步的Thor，露出了那只有恶作剧得逞了才会展现的笑容。

“哥哥你在做什么呢？怎么还不换衣服，我们快迟到了。”如今穿戴整齐的是Loki，一丝不挂的是Thor。

“Oh……Loki。”雷神无奈又带着宠溺地呢喃，自家的，要宠着，自家的。

神是很奇怪的物种，就Thor而言，他颓废沮丧时，满脸皱纹。

Loki回来后，他变回了那个意气风发的王子，变回了那个成熟稳重的王。

还有现在这样，三步不离Loki的样子。

自从Loki回来后，他巴不得黏在Loki身上，好像他看不见就代表Loki又消失了一样。

可是他们是神，有对于人类来说无限的生命。

又一个五年对他们来说可能是几天或者一两个星期的事情，对于其他人来说，已经很久了。

Morgan成了亭亭玉立的少女，Peter考上了心仪的大学即将毕业。

Natasha脸上长了些细纹，Wanda越来越成熟，Suri也不再是未成年的小公主。

派对的地点是Stark大厦，上一次集体聚会还是十四年前。

说起那次举行到一半被奥创搅和的派对，记忆犹新，他们几个人围在一起，打闹着看谁能举起Thor的锤子。

就在刚刚Thor还问Natasha，那次不碰它，是不是因为你也举的起来。

Natasha只是抿嘴一笑，Thor追着这个问题不肯松口，她也只能回答，现在说什么都是假的，已经没有锤子可以给我举了。

好吧，Thor还是不知道Nat能不能举起他的锤子。

现在多了很多人，除了参与过那场战争的复仇者，还多了些新加入的伙伴。

最初的七个人，他们围成一个圈，说着这些年的变化和心态。

Steve自从跳了那支舞后，多年的执念终于放下了。平时在瓦坎达和他的发小兼挚友Bucky放放羊，种种树，日子过得还算滋润。

偶尔他们会去布鲁克林转转，回忆一下曾经。Sam接过了Steve的活，当然，他也会强制性要求Steve和Bucky帮他。

这俩人潇洒去，留他一个人吃苦受累，这可怎么行。

Tony除了担心Morgan外，最令他忧心的就是Peter。

上帝啊，要是Peter能有一天长点心眼的，他能少吃两个甜甜圈作为交换条件。

Natasha和Banner搭伙过日子了，如同那未完成的约定一样，去了没有人认识他们的地方。

Clinton就有的烦了，家里两个叛逆期孩子，最省心的闺女出国留学不在身边，哎……

Thor和Loki，重铸家园已经很不容易了，Loki除了日常和Thor闹点脾气，捉弄捉弄人们，也没机会离开Thor了。

“你们两个真的很碍眼。”Tony鄙视着某个离开弟弟就不能活的幼稚神，“就不能稍微分开一点点吗？”

“不能！要不是人多，我都想让Loki坐我腿上。”Thor一副不怕死的样子，他是没看到Loki现在笑得有多渗人。

“我们玩点游戏吧，他们都在那边玩起来了。”Tony指向另一边的一堆人，Bucky，Sam，Steko都在那边。

“玩什么？”

“真心话大冒险？”

“你需不需要看看你的年龄？”Loki皱着眉看着Tony，“这种游戏只有小朋友才会玩。”

“我乐意，你管我？”

“呵……”

“那个……我也想玩。”Wanda拉着Vision就过来了。

噢，说起Vision，那可真是托了Suri的福。Vision被扣宝石前把自身系统顺着网络分散到各个地方，加上Suri之前保留的资料和Tony，Banner对Vision系统的熟悉度，从世界各地，一点点把Vision找了回来，重新用振金给他做了个身体。

生化人又怎样，他真的很爱Wanda才会重组系统也不会忘了她。

第一个中奖的是Natasha，她需要说一件爱人为她做过最感到又无奈的一件事。

“Bruce送了我一双芭蕾舞鞋……很漂亮，我很喜欢。”Natasha想起那双鞋子，好无奈好无奈，“我不合穿，没法穿上它跳舞。”

“抱歉Nat，下次我一定送和你脚的给你。”

第二个是Loki，他需要说出一件令他特别委屈的事情。

“八岁那年，我第一次学会幻术，把自己变成了蛇。”Loki意味深长地看着Banner，又看了一眼Thor，“Thor发现了我，并且抓住我的七寸把我打成结……我一气之下就变回原来的样子捅了他一刀，并且跟他说这是我。”

也就是因为这次，他爱上了扎Thor。

“你也捅了他，这也不算委屈吧？”Steve觉得，这应该算扯平了。

“事情没有那么快结束，在过了一千四百多年后，他在Banner和瓦尔基里的面前说我故意捅他！”哎哟，真的是想想就不甘心。

知道他喜欢蛇才变成蛇，结果被抓了七寸，差点被扭成死结……

“下一个下一个，你们的事情，我们没兴趣。”Tony不想再听那些年他们两个都情史了，好折磨人的。

……

……

……

第七个是Wanda，她需要去伦敦圣殿瞒着Stephen拿十本故事书。

那么问题来了，圣殿里有没有故事书？

Morgan在八点钟的时候被Tony送回家，然后……真正的派对才开始。

灯光与音乐，红酒与啤酒，跳舞与唱歌，笑声与谈话声。

表面正正经经的他们放肆起来一点丢不输给街头的混混。

当然，放肆的同时得小心别扭到腰，崴了脚之类的。

这次的聚会没有人打扰，他们玩到了后半夜，没有一个人提前离场，气氛也一直没有冷下来。

总而言之，他们成功的开了一场派对。


End file.
